


【花波】如何掰弯法国直男

by aick



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aick/pseuds/aick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	【花波】如何掰弯法国直男

花京院典明，追求真善美的美术生，面对作业死线也绝不害怕的男人，于大二那年倒在了让.皮耶尔.波鲁那雷夫柔软的胸部下  
喂…波鲁那雷夫，花京院如饥似渴的望着那对连厚外套也遮不住的胸部，一副饥渴的模样宛如十天没有吃过樱桃  
啊，怎么了花京院！波鲁那雷夫心情颇好的转过身送给花京院一个笑容，花京院感觉自己快要溺死在那对漂亮的蓝眼睛里，最关键的是，胸啊——那对脂肪和肌肉构成的造物，他到底有没有意识到这玩意有多大啊，花京院痛心疾首，恨不得把波鲁那雷夫的衣服扒下来好让自己能把脑袋埋到里面吸上一整天  
噢，就是那个…我能摸一下你的胸肌吗，花京院内心汹涌澎湃，脸上风平浪静，摆出一副没有丝毫罪恶感的样子抬手戳了戳被埋藏在布料下的罪恶之源  
哦哦哦我碰到了！！花京院典明福至心灵，感慨万分，这就是幸福的感觉吗  
唉，可以啊，波鲁那雷夫直接把衣服掀起，露出了花京院夜思梦想的部位  
天哪…花京院被洗面奶暴击，感觉自己几乎奉献了毕生功德换来一次大奶体验

承太郎躺在上铺  
他看着花京院满脸痴汉的伸出手  
放在了波鲁那雷夫的波波上  
揉了揉  
又揉了揉  
花京院你能不能把口水擦擦  
越来越痴汉了啊喂  
这眼神真的像是猥琐大叔  
承太郎没眼看  
眼睛一闭，岁月静好

花京院的手掌像是涂了强力胶一样黏在上面不想拿下来，好软，花京院又用力捏了捏，波鲁那雷夫不以为然的继续一脸傻笑，甚至还很骄傲的问花京院手感如何  
挺好的，锻炼的很充分，花京院擦了擦不存在的鼻血，努力保持正人君子的模样，请务必继续保持  
当——然没问题啦，花京院你太瘦了，多吃饭多锻炼也会有肌肉的，波鲁那雷夫笑的灿烂，仿佛之前疑似猥亵的行为完全没有发生过，也不要那么害羞啊，都是男人有什么好介意的  
喔…看来他完全不介意呢，花京院典明作战大成功，并且把每日一摸计划到日程里

岸边露伴，你听我说，波鲁那雷夫真的很适合当模特，花京院典明坐在画室里赶死线，连续两年荣获黑眼圈战士冠军头衔，脸色发白，拿笔的手微微颤抖，接过了一位好心人递来的煤块坚守着传煤使命  
岸边露伴不以为然，翘着二郎腿靠在椅背上拿着画板狂草，花京院刚刚把草稿打完时岸边露伴已经画完了  
操，你怎么画的那么快  
你太弱了  
快点教我画画！！  
很好的提议，但是，我拒绝——还有那个什么波鲁那雷夫，我看你是馋他身子，你下贱  
对！我馋他身子！我下贱！！我诚实！！！  
花京院典明大喊，声音响彻云霄，将其温文尔雅的形象改写为下贱痴汉，岸边露伴觉得很赞，天道好轮回  
当夜校报头条为宅之友社长花京院典明承认自己下贱，撤职一周

花京院典明痛心疾首，为自己的将来感到堪忧，他趴在床上一动不动，把脸埋进了哈密瓜抱枕里，波鲁那雷夫抬头看着一团绿色摊在床上像是要与床单融为一体，本着好朋友互相帮助的心便伸手戳了戳绿色不明物体的后背  
没关系的嘛，只是撤职而已，波鲁那雷夫笑的没心没肺  
噢，是吗，那你借我发泄一下，花京院典明鲤鱼打挺，翻个身跳下床对着波鲁那雷夫的胸一阵狂揉，最近越来越软了，花京院想到  
唉唉唉你怎么突然冲过来了这样很吓人的好吗，波鲁那雷夫吓了一跳，波波抖了抖，花京院典明一脸关我什么事然后把脸埋了进去深吸一口  
爽了  
波鲁那雷夫一头雾水，脑回路七拐八弯，权当小打小闹，于是手一伸摸向了花京院的胸口那  
世界安静了，仿佛某吸血鬼发动了时停，承太郎要素察觉，拉开帘子探头向下看去，两人动作诡异，其中有一位的刘海飘起来了，承太郎平静的接受了现实，倒回去把书盖在脸上打算睡到昏天暗地  
波鲁那雷夫你流氓啊！！日本纯情青年涨红了脸，表面一副良家妇女被骚扰的落魄模样实则为兴奋过度  
对…对不起啦！但你不也是天天摸我胸的吗？！波鲁那雷夫更加迷惑，随后腰上遭受暴击，是花京院典明式肘击！  
只许我摸你的，花京院典明露出吸血鬼式黑脸，波鲁那雷夫仿佛感觉自己在楼梯上进行前滚翻运动一样迷惑

JOJO，波鲁那雷夫居然碰我了，花京院典明在铺上疯狂打滚，床架子不堪重负发出咯吱咯吱声，承太郎掀开床帘，准备对失心疯的舍友进行痛击  
一张黑脸从帘后冒出，花京院方才醒悟，脑袋被猛男巨手狠拍了几下

天气甚好，花京院顶着荣获黑眼圈战士冠军的残念脸出去溜达买《少年jump》，半路遇到了波鲁那雷夫的妹妹，提着挎包的黑发姑娘对他一笑，被死线压垮的阴霾瞬间烟消云散  
两人眼神交汇，站在一旁和雪莉交谈甚欢的波鲁那雷夫似乎明白了什么，事后抱着花京院的手臂像是嫁女儿的老父亲一样眼含热泪  
花京院…原来，你是喜欢我妹妹才这样的吗，法兰西男人快要哭出来的模样让花京院心软了几分，他放下准备朝脸肘击的手臂转而选择了腰部

他真的好蠢，太蠢了，花京院典明恨铁不成钢，趴在阳台上对着在抽烟的好兄弟抱怨，他为什么就不明白呢，难道说他除了长的好看胸很大性格善良温柔爱笑就没有别的优点了吗？  
空条承太郎不想说话，猛吸一口烟试图过滤花京院典明的无脑发言，并且塞了一根给后者  
花京院把烟点燃，两眼无神看向远方，突然感到人生失去乐趣，开始怀疑生于浪漫国度的波鲁那雷夫到底是遭受了什么打击才变成这副种直男性格的  
法国直男从背后冒出，冲上来和花京院勾肩搭背，哟，聊什么呢怎么不带我  
花京院典明欲哭无泪，硬了，拳头硬了，花京院猛的抬手将手上的力量聚集到肘部，大喊你怎么就不懂啊啊啊啊啊啊啊然后朝那张漂亮脸蛋上肘击

该出击了，花京院典明，真男人说干就干，花京院打开电脑开始认真查询如何追求直男，约会，看电影…这些都干过  
每天花京院典明都会拉着波鲁那雷夫去食堂吃饭，并且单方面认为这是二人约会，具体为疯狂给波鲁那雷夫夹菜，在人挤人的打饭大队里练就了百米冲刺（然后意外的在校运会里拿了短跑第一）看着波鲁那雷夫吃的一脸满足以及日益丰盈的胸部，花京院流下了老母亲的泪水（承太郎：你养孩子还是谈恋爱？）  
至于看电影，花京院挑三拣四的筛选了一整天的上映电影（岸边露伴：审美堪忧）后找了波鲁那雷夫来做最后抉择，波鲁那雷夫在一堆爱情故事中挑选了喜剧（岸边露伴：审美更加堪忧了——不，我不会为之前的话道歉，肘击也没用）两人在电影院里笑了两个小时，回宿舍后花京院典明后知后觉，气的把波鲁那雷夫的发胶全部抢走，电线杆进化成了长发飘飘大胸美人，花京院典明吸了两天长发波鲁那雷夫，后者不堪其忧拿出了钱包又买了一瓶才结束了噩梦般的日子

要学会为爱的人做出改变，花京院典明审视了一下曾经宛如小学男生欺负喜欢的女孩一样的行为，做出了惊天地泣鬼神的改变  
他戴上了墨镜，就如空条承太郎永远不会摘下的帽子那样，走到哪都不离身，每次冲上去摸波鲁那雷夫的胸时像极了强迫民女的恶霸，摸完后一脸不屑的甩了甩刘海潇洒离去，吓的波鲁那雷夫以为他是受什么刺激了  
哟花京院，起得挺早啊，波鲁那雷夫打着哈欠进了卫生间，对着正在梳头发的花京院挥挥手，后者极度不领情头也不回的就走  
我够高冷了吧，波鲁那雷夫，花京院憋着笑努力让嘴角不她妈上扬  
他真的很不对劲，波鲁那雷夫和雪莉坐在咖啡店里，雪莉怜悯的看着傻哥哥悲伤的模样，平日挺立的电柱头都萎靡了几分，他最近都不怎么肘击我了  
喔，真可怜，雪莉看破不说破，顺便替典明君默哀几秒，喜欢上我这个傻哥哥实在是为难您了  
他都不和我去食堂吃饭了，打饭真的好辛苦，波鲁那雷夫怀念起过去有花京院替他打饭的日子，总能吃到刚出炉的法式小面包，现在饭都很难弄到——就算能吃到饭，自己的发型也会被挤到扭曲  
雪莉实在看不下去，赶走了傻哥哥后拿出手机给花京院打了个电话  
那个…要不要来我们家吃个饭，我哥他快要疯了，对，我知道你最近想要演霸道总裁，但是他真的不吃那套，雪莉开始怀疑这两人是不是都是傻

花京院走进了波鲁那雷夫家  
花京院把外套脱下，露出了诡异的正装，和波鲁那雷夫的短袖短裤形成对比  
嗯？怎么了，你们法国人不是很讲究的吗，花京院感到困惑  
在家里吃饭而已，又不是去高档西餐厅，波鲁那雷夫感到更加困惑

雪莉和花京院交谈甚欢，波鲁那雷夫坐在角落里闷头狂吃，感觉自己十分不合群  
哥，我吃完先走了哈，雪莉放下刀叉，临走前担忧的看了眼波鲁那雷夫，留下两人互相干瞪眼  
花京院，我之前是不是有做了什么让你讨厌了，波鲁那雷夫委屈极了，把盘子里的烤面包戳的千疮百孔  
不，我只是…花京院深吸一口气，把憋了好几个月的话如实道来  
我想追你  
唉，唉？波鲁那雷夫愣成一根电线杆，在烤面包前凌乱  
他们说，要为喜欢的人做出改变，花京院从座位上站起，走到波鲁那雷夫边上弯下腰，凝视着湛蓝的双眼  
花京院，我还是喜欢原来的你，波鲁那雷夫低下头回答他，不知是高兴还是紧张  
这样啊…花京院突然福至心灵，把罪恶的双手伸向波鲁那雷夫的胸，看着被摸胸数月一向面色不改的法国甜心第一次红了脸


End file.
